Ultraman Spoiler
Ultraman Spoiler is a Parody Ultra and the protagonist of Parody Hero Taisen. Name Ultraman Spoiler's name is a reference to the character he is based on/a parody of, Ultra Hero Tysen. History Origins Ultraman Spoiler was an Ultra from ancient times who had battled the forces of evil for millennia. Through some unknown means, he was defeated, but managed to reincarnate through a human named John Smith, loosing his memories and remaining dormant within Smith until the time was right. Spoiler became a legend among the Parody Ultras, becoming known as the fabled "Protagonist" destined to defeat the darkness. It is for this reason that following their encounter with Ultraman Dao, the Parody Garrison sought out Spoiler in the hopes he would be what they needed to defeat this great threat. Parody Hero Taisen TBA Ultraman Spoiler (Series) Following the events of Parody Hero Taisen, Spoiler returns to the Earth of his universe, determined to become a hero and live up to the legend he had become, still not fully remembering his own past. Forms - Parody Fusion Riser forms= Due to being unable to access his original form, Spoiler is granted the Parody Fusion Riser by the Parody Ultras, which he uses to transform into new forms. ' Abilities ' *Dark Specium Ray: Spoiler's finisher attack, Spoiler puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. *Spoiler Barrier: Spoiler can summons his energy shield to block an attack from the opponent. *Darkness Ripper: Red energy arcs shot out from Spoiler's hands after charging energy into his hands and swiping his arms apart. This attack is used when Spoiler accesses the dark side of his powers *Dark Ultra Slash ' Reasons for Fusion ' *Ripoff of Geed Primitive, with Ultra as Ultraman and Darkness as Belial. - Nerfium Brave= Nerfium Brave A "meh" form which uses the assets of Ultraman Old Mebius and Ultraman Nerf. Now seldom used. ' Abilities ' *Nerbium Shoot: A nerfed Mebium Shoot which remains moderately powerful but takes a few uses to kill a Kaiju. It is noticeably lighter in color than the normal Medium Shoot and fired in the "+" position. **Neo Nerbium Shoot: An enhanced Nerbium Shoot after Spoiler learns how to channel Neo Nerf's energies. It is as powerful as a standard Mebium Shoot. *Nerbium Burst: A less powerful Mebium Burst. Spoiler often uses this attack as the form's finisher as it's power is equal to a standard Mebium Shoot. **Neo Nerbium Burst: An enhanced version of this attack channeling Neo Nerf's energies, which is as powerful as it's Mebium counterpart. *Nerbium Dynamite: Similar to the Mebium Dynamite. Channeling the energies Neo Nerf and Old Mebius Simmering Brave, Spoiler can bring this attack up to a normal strength Mebium Dynamite, however it drastically drains this form's power, and Spoiler is usually forced into human form after using it. *Pewbium Lasers: Enhanced versions of Nerf's Pew Pew Beam which can be fired from either of Spoiler's fingers. *Burning Ultra Poke: Spoiler pokes an enemy with his finger coated in flame. ' Reasons ' I ran out of ideas for these almost immediately. - Specium Generic= Specium Generic Another meh form which uses assets of Ultraman Average and Ultraman Pew. Abilities *Beam Spamming. This form can beam spam and fire projectiles in rapid succession *Specium Spam: Using Pew's powers and combining them with Average's Specium Ray, this form can spam Specium Rays at it's opponents. This is it's most powerful attack *Generic Cutters: Combining the Average Slash and Pew's projectiles, this form can fire generic cutting projectiles *Basic Ultra Powers *Spamming Barrier: Similar to Pew's generic laser barrier thing, this form can make a full-size Ultra Barrier from the projectiles, and launch them at will. *Speed. For whatever reason, Spoiler becomes faster in this form. Some believe this is because he's using blue Ultras, but Spoiler claims that rule only applies to certain universes. Reasons *Visually an Acro Smasher ripoff *Generic Speed form - Buff Greed= Buff Greed Spoiler's strength based form which uses assets of Outerman and Ultraman Tsupro. Abilities *Strength *Space Ray From Obligatory DX Weapon: Spoiler can fire an enhanced version of Outerman's beam from an obligatory DX Weapon thingy most likely conquered from his Tsupro component. *Mild Staring: This form can stare at stuff like Outerman, but can not quite peirce the soul. **Staring Ray: If he stares long enough, Spoiler will just fire a beam from his eyes. This is believed to be combined from Outerman's staring ability and Tsupro's Eye Beams, themselves inherited from his Ginga, Orb, and Geed components which themselves use powers of various past Ultras, such as the original Ultraman who had Eye Beams. *Electric Chin: While his chin is far less pointy than Outerman's Spoiler can channel electric energy from Tsupro's Ginga and X components through his chin to harm opponents in close combat. *Gimmick Bike: Outerman's bike but gimmickier. Spoiler doesn't often uses it for fear of a lawsuit from Toei. *Gimmick Bird: Using Tsupro's X component, Spoiler can summon Cyber Litra in the same fashion Outerman does his Outer Bird, and use it to aid him in combat. - Emerium Protecter= Emerium Protector A super form of Spoiler, which uses assets of Ultraman Zero Alter and Ultraman Protego. ' Abilities ' *Wide Paroking Shoot: This form's L-style beam finisher. *Mega Slicer Cross: A barrage of cross-shaped slicers fired from Spoiler's hand. *Mega Electric Horn: Spoiler fires a surge of electrcity out of his Ultra Horns. *Protector Barrier: Emerium Protector's barrier technique. *Mega Bomber Punch: A powerful punch attack. *Mega Bomber Kick: A powerful kick attack. *Healing Powers *Teleportation ' Reasons ' *Wanted a Magnificent ripoff *Protego is the closest thing to Father of Ultra Parody-wise - Shining Shining Mystic= Shining Shining Mystic Spoiler's OP-based form which uses assets of Shining Shining Zero and Ultraman Ultra* ' Abilities ' *Shining Shining Specium Star Drive: Spoiler lifts his right hand similar to Shining Shining Zero's Shining Sining Star Drive, changing the surroundings into an negative color and stops time. Then he performs the + style beam similar to Ultraman's Specium Ray. It is incredibly powerful and about on par with SSZ's Shinium Ray. *This form retains almost all of Shining Shining Zero's abilities, aside from the really OP stuff, and all of these attacks are almost as powerful. However, this form lacks a counterpart of the Shining Calibur. - Emerium Slugger Alter= Emerium Slugger Alter Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman Zero Alter and Ultraman Seven. Abilities *Spoiler Slugger Shots: Since the Spoiler Sluggers are non-removable, a pair of energy copies of Spoiler Sluggers are summoned in it's place. *Eye Slugger: Spoiler obtains an exact copy of Deven's Eye Slugger and can use it in the same ways; as a cutting projectile or a melee weapon. Presumably his Zero Alter component is what allows him to remove the slugger *Wide Slugger Shot: Spoiler fires a powerful yellow beam. There is also an empowered variant. *Triple Emerium Ray: Spoiler fires a stronger version of the Emerium Ray from his forehead. Instead of causing an explosion, this beam seems to cut through its target. *Hyper Ultra Knock Tactic: Spoiler fires all three of his Sluggers at his target, they surround his target while slashing at them. It is performed in a similar manner to that of Seven's Ultra Knock Tactics. - Neo Xenonium Knight= Neo Xenonium Knight Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman Neo Xenon and Hunter Knight Neo Tsurugi. Abilities * Neo Xenonium Knight Shoot. A very powerful beam fired in the same position as Hikari's beam *Neo Xenium Knight Blade. An empowered Knight Blade *Armor. This form is very durable *Dimensional Travel *Limited Omnipotence. Although this form is nowhere near as powerful as Neo Xenon, it still retains some of his omnipotence *Teleportation *Advanced Telepathy *Advanced Telekinesis Reasons *Wanted to bring back Xenon Breaster Knight lel *Oh look Neo Tsurugi finally did something useful. - Slugger Miracle= Slugger Miracle aka literally Ultraseven Spoiler's form which uses assets of Miracleman Ace and Ultraman Seven. This form is pretty much literally Ultraseven. Abilities Note: None of this section is a typo *Eye Slugger (アイスラッガー Ai Suraggā): The crest on Ultraseven's head can be detached and used as a throwing weapon. This is Ultraseven's most well-known weapon, and possibly the most famous of all Ultra attacks. It has been incorrectly referred to as the "Ice Lugger" by various sources. This name was coined during the early pre-production on the series, which was going to be called "Ultra Eye" (Urutora Ai), hence "Eye Slugger." When the title of the series was changed to "Ultraseven," the name of the weapon remained "Eye Slugger" -- according to official Tsuburaya Productions production notes, published in Kodansha Official File Magazine Ultraman Vol. 4 & 5: "Ultraseven" (2005). As Ultraseven X the Eye Slugger could be used as a blade or a club, targets destroyed by it burst open into water vapor and suds. *Ultra Knock Tactics (ウルトラノック戦法 Urutora Nokku Senpō): Ultraseven can direct energy into the Eye Slugger before firing the weapon towards enemies. It has a combustible effect and can destroy enemies in one hit. *Emerium Ray (エメリウム光線 Emeriumu Kōsen?): Various concentrations of energy rays could be fired from the Beam Lamp on his head as one of Ultraseven's finishers. It is one of his trademark moves. He would either fire it standing, his left hand drawn across his chest while his right arm was to his side, or more commonly from a kneeling position, two fingers from both hands nearly touching the gem. He can even use it to turn a Kaiju or Chouju back to normal like he did to Baktari on Ultraman Ace Episode 31. As Ultraseven X, the Emerium Ray destroyed its foes in green flames. When used on Hupnath, it appeared that the beam travelled all over the body from the impact site and vaporized the target. *Wide Shot (ワイドショット Waido Shotto): Ultraseven's most powerful attack. By gathering energy in the armor plates on his shoulders and chest, Ultraseven could unleash a powerful stream of energy by crossing his arms in an L-shape (his left arm upright, his right arm bent). The Wide Shot was later turned into an ordinary weapon where Ultraseven can just pose his arms into a L-style and not have his energy drained. He could further increase the potency of the beam, but this special attack drains his own energy. Of course, the normal style iss not as powerful as the one that needs to drain his energy. In Ultraseven X, the Wide Shot could separate into multiple beams at once and destroyed its targets in energetic, blue flames. *Triple Shot (トリプルショット Toripuru Shotto): The beam is divided into three smaller beams, used against the Hook Aliens in episode 47. It is performed like the Wide Shot, but the beams are fired from the wrist. *Charged-Up Wide Shot: If his normal Wide Shot is not enough, Seven can charge it for a more powerful one. *Stop Light (ストップライト Sutoppu Raito): Used against Alien Prote, it is performed like the Wide Shot but Seven's hand rests on his beam lamp. It does not destroy, only disorients or paralyses the opponent for a short while. *Eye Beams (アイビーム Ai Bīmu): Ultraseven crosses his arms and pulls them down to his lower torso. Twin electric bolt-like beams erupt from his eyes and strike the opponent. *Ultra Punch (ウルトラパンチ Urutora Panchi): A powerful punch and basic technique, Seven used it to down the Alien Shadow Spacecraft. *Ultra Kick (ウルトラキック Urutora Kikku): A powerful several times more destructive than the Ultra Punch. There is a Jump Kick version, roundhouse kick and straight kick version of this technique *Ultra Chop (ウルトラチョップ Urutora Choppu): A powerful chop performed by concentrating energy into Seven's Hand. There is a double hand version to it. *Ultra Elbow (ウルトラエルボー Urutora Erubō): A technique used in Ultraseven X against Alien Vo-Da to free himself, is designed to break the bones of the receiver. *Flying Mare (背負い投げ Shoinage): Seven grabs the enemies head and neck and swings them about and then throws them. First seen used on Eleking. *Ultra Swing (ウルトラスウィング Urutora Suuingu): Similar to the flying mare, Seven usually grabs the tail of the beast or lifts them over his head. Used on Eleking. *Rolling Spark (ローリングスパーク Rōringu Supāku): Used to free Seven from Iron Rocks, Seven rotates in the air and radiates energy which swirls around like him as a projectile. *Body Windmill (ボディ風車 Bodi Kazaguruma): Seven rotates in the air to create a vortex of energy. Used to defeat Robot Ultraseven. *Ultra Power (ウルトラパワー Urutora Pawā): A technique to temporarily summon herculean strength, used on Narse and to tear of Geryon Starbem's arm. *Dropped Brains Reverse (脳天逆落とし Nōten Gyaku Otoshi): A technique to throw the enemy and have them fall on their head first. *Ultra Back Breaker (ウルトラバックブリーカー Urutora Bakku Burīkā): A crushing back breaker of pure might. *Ultra Spiral Beam (ウルトラスパイラルビーム Urutora Supairaru Bīmu): Also known as the *Ultra Ring Beam or Ring Shot. When Ultraseven is severely depleted of energy, he will use the Ring Shot to replace the Wide Shot. It is executed by Seven spreading both of his arms and joining his palms together and very quickly. A ring shaped beam then zips through his palms, paralysing the enemy. *Shuriken Ray (手裏剣光線 Shuriken Kōsen): Ultraseven can fire a small energy beam from his hand. Although it's not strong enough to kill enemies, it can be fired continuously by both hands in rapid succession. *Perfect Freezer (パーフェクトフリーザー Pāfekuto Furīzā): In the Heisei series, Seven once fired a beam similar to the Tiga Freezer, cupping his hands to the side and extending one hand to fire *Wedge Ray (ウェッジ光線 Uejji Kōsen): Ultraseven fires a wedge shaped burst of energy from his fingertips. Used against Alien Valky and the Pitt Aliens in Heisei Ultraseven. *Shakehand Ray (シェイクハンド光線 Sheiku Hando Kōsen?): Also called the Knuckle Beam, Seven fires destructive beams the size of his palm. *Break Ray (ブレーク光線 Burēku Kōsen): The beam Seven used to free himself from Alien Gut's crucifix *Double Beam (ダブルビーム Daburu Bīmu): Twin Beams fired from both hands, used on his assualt on the Robot Chief's forces. *Ultra Psychokinesis (ウルトラ念力 Urutora Nenriki): Also known as Ultra Willpower, Ultraseven is highly skilled in this field, able to flip or throw his opponents with but a few gestures. Even in his weakened state when he fought Pandon, he could still use his mental abilities. He can use his mental powers even in human form. As Dan, he immobilized Alien Babalou who was disguised as Astra. Reasons *I felt like it - Zero Darkness= Zero Darkness Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman Zero Alter and Ultraman Darkness. When Spoiler though to fuse Zero Alter and Darkness's Ultra capsules, they unexpectedly created a variation of Zero's Darkness form rather than a normal Riser fusion. Abilities None of this is a typo. *Deathcium Shot (デスシウムショット Desushiumu Shotto?): Zero Darkness, with a flick of his hand, created a crescent shaped burst of energy that not only took down Jean-bot in one hit, but also destroyed Ultimate Force Zero's base and Mirror Knight. When he does this technique, the corrupted Ultimate Brace shines dark energy for a moment implying it may be the source of the attack. *Dark Zero Flash (ダークゼロフラッシュ Dāku Zero Furasshu?): A light bullet attack used to counter every of Mirror Knight's illusions. *Dark Zero Sluggers (ダークゼロスラッガー Dāku Zero Suraggā?): While he possessed Zero's body, Belial had control over the Zero Sluggers. Instead of their green aura they glowed purple. Unlike Zero, Belial holds the blades in a manner of pinch grip, except when he initiates Dark Zero Twin Shoot. *Dark Zero Twin Shoot (ダークゼロツインシュート Dāku Zero Tsuin Shūto?): Belial used a purple version of Zero Twin Shoot to cut Jean-nine in half. *Unnamed Cutting Attack: An unnamed technique that was used on Glen Fire, it used the Dark Zero Sluggers. How he did this was by slashing the opponent with a blink of an eye which also tearing their flesh. *Dark High Spin: Like the original Ultraman, Zero Darkness can spin his body at high speeds, he did this to counter Jean-nine, Glen Fire and Mirror Knight knocking them before they could react. *Ultimate Bracelet: Belial had a dark version of the Ultimate Bracelet that glowed every time he used his energy slash attack. It is unknown if he can use it to take on Zero's other forms. Reasons *Zero Darkness ripoff *I wanted to parody how Orb and Geed can technically do past Ultra fusions. - KarateMartialGodKing= KarateMartialGodKing Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman MartialKing and Ultraman KarateGod. This form was gained when the vengeful spirits of KarateGod and MartialKing (through their Parody Capsules) convinced John to use their capsules, reviving the two in a recreation of their fusion form in order to enact their revenge on the Parody Ultras for forgetting about them, Sol for killing them, and any villains who survived the taisen for also killing them. They succeeded in killing a few leftover villains but were defeated by a group of Parody Ultras and Cinder Ultras dispatched by Sol and Protego. Afterwards KarateGod and MartialKing's capsules were confiscated and taken back to the Land of Parodies for further study. Abilities All of this is in fact a typo. I'm just lazy *Geed Slugger **Boost Slugger Kick (ブーストスラッガーキック Būsuto Suraggā Kikku?): A powerful kick attack, performed by attaching the Geed Slugger on his leg. **Boost Slugger Punch (ブーストスラッガーパンチ Būsuto Suraggā Panchi?): A powerful punch attack, performed by attaching the Geed Slugger on his arm. **Psychic Slugger (サイキックスラッガー Saikikku Suraggā?): Geed can perform a throwing style action of his Geed Slugger, in a similar fashion style to Seven's Eye Slugger. *Strike Boost (ストライクブースト Sutoraiku Būsuto?): Geed charges his hands with fire and launches a beam from his fist. Solar Boost (ソーラブースト Sōra Būsuto?): Geed can fire a blue energy stream from his chest, strong enough to overcome Darklops Zero's Dimension Storm. *Emerium Boost Beam (エメリウムブーストビーム Emeriumu Būsuto Bīmu?): By tapping into Ultraseven's power, he can fire a green laser from his forehead, similar to Seven's Emerium Ray. Reasons *Onore KarateGod and MartialKing! *Solid Burning ripoff - Maybeus Infinity= Maybeus Infinity Combining the power of the Ultra Brethren of Ultraman 0's universe, Spoiler can recreate Maybeus's infinity form. Abilities *Savings Circle: A type of travel sphere used when rescuing Aya from V Murdersaurus Neo, Maybeus held her in a blue sphere for her own protection. *Infinite Edge: An energy blast attack fired from the hands. It is just a standard Maybeus Slash, but empowered by Maybeus' new strength. Cosmos Miracle Shoot: An enhanced version of the Maybeus Shoot. Never used in the series, but it is said to have the power to rival the Ultra Horn. It is similar to Taro's Cosmo Miracle Ray that Super Darou used. *Cosmos Miracle Attack: Using the empowered Maybeus Brace, Maybeus covers himself in a prismatic aura. Mebius can fly straight into an enemy and rupture it from the inside out. This attack is strong enough to kill the likes of V-Murdersaurus Neo in one hit. Reasons *Mebius Infinity ripoff - Royale Mega Meister= Royale Mega Meister Looking for more ways to easily and cheaply become a Super Ultra without legitimately earning it, Spoiler got the Kaizer capsule from his friend Leiha, and combined it with the Super Darou/Ultra 6 Brethren capsules, as well as Darkness's capsule, to gain this new ultimate form. This form grants him new OP powers as well as the power of smooth jazz. Abilities *Kaizer Sword *Royale End (ロイヤルエンド Roiyaru Endo?): A golden beam fired from the Kaizer Sword. *Swing Sparkle (スウィングスパークル Suwingu Supākuru?): A barrage of slashes from the Kaizer Sword. *Vulcan Sparkle (バルカンスパークル Barukan Supākuru?): Creates a projection of Spock which turn into sparkles that use the power of logic to convince his enemies to stop fighting Special *Brethren Shield (ブラザーズシールド Burazāzu Shīrudo?): Calling upon the power of the Six Ultra Brethren, Spoiler puts up a barrier. Reasons *Royal Mega Master ripoff *Joke about how Geed can easily gain Super Ultra forms - Exterminium Emerald= Exterminium Emerald Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman Exterminus and Ultraman Emerald. Bored of using only good Ultras, John decided to create another form which used an evil Ultra, so he chose Exterminus because he was powerful. Not wanting to go completely evil, John pulled a capsule out of a hat and ended up with Emerald. The resulting fusion is identical to Exterminus except green in hue and slightly more durable. Abilities In this form, Spoiler retains all of the same abilities as Exterminus, however some abilities are modified, and he also gains some of Emerald's abilities: *Extermium Emerald Ray: An empowered version of the Extermium Ray, now green in hue. *Emerald Sword. Not often used, but Spoiler can use Emerald's sword in combat. *Spoiler possesses the unique ability to carry on a conversation long past it's logical end. *Extermicomnium Ray: A combination of Extermius's Extermium Ray and Emerald's Comnium Ray. It is red and green, so Spoiler sometimes calls it his Christmas Ray. This beam is acquired when Spoiler accesses Emerald's communist side. Reasons *Idk - Emerium Slugger 07= Emerium Slugger 07 Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman 0 and Ultraman Seven. It is a variant of Emerium Slugger Alter. Abilities *Spoiler Slugger Shots: Since the Spoiler Sluggers are non-removable, a pair of energy copies of Spoiler Sluggers are summoned in its place. *Eye Slugger: Spoiler obtains an exact copy of Ultraman Seven's Eye Slugger, which is now removable, and can use it in the same ways as Ultraseven; as a cutting projectile or a melee weapon. *Emerium Specium Shot: Spoiler fires a powerful green/blue beam. An "empowered" variant can also be used. Includes more hand movements than its standard counterpart. *Triple Emerium Beam: Spoiler fires a stronger version of the Emerium Beam from his forehead. Instead of causing an explosion, this beam seems to cut through its target. *Hyper Ultra Knock Tactic: Spoiler fires all three of his Sluggers at his target, they surround his target while slashing at them. It is performed in a similar manner to that of Seven's Ultra Knock Tactics. *Emerium Precision: An even more precise version of Seven's Precision Ray. Reasons *Wanted to use Red ES for something *ONORE EMERIUM SLUGGER RIPOFFS - Zer0= Zer0' Alter' Form by: Gren Form stolen from: Cbeard Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman Zero Alter and Ultraman 0, recreating their fusion form as a form he can use. Techniques *'Emerald Slasher': A combination of the Emerium Slasher and Emerald Beam. Fired from the Beam Ocular Lamp. *'Wide Emerald Shot': A combination of the Wide Zero Crack and the Emerald Shot. Fired in a "L" style. *'Emerald Sluggars': He suspends his Sluggars on the air in front of him and launches them at his target by shooting them with the Wide Emerald Shot. *'0 Cyclops Bolt': Energy slashes from his hands. Enhancements *'Double Zer0 Power': An unlimited power of infinite potential, shows the true bond between Zero and 0. In a flaming green aura, all of Zer0's parameters are boosted significantly. - Dark Photon Vectoreum= Dark Photon Vectoruem Spoiler's dark form which uses assets of Ultramon Vector and Dark Gaia Abilities *Gauntlets: Spoiler's hands are covered with giant gauntlets, both of which are analogous to Vecctor's frequently used UlTrans, EZ Silver King Knuckle. *Ground Vibration: By pounding both fists onto the ground, Spoiler can summon a series of ground pillars before a larger one appears and launches the opponent into the air. This attack in an analogous to Vector's Flame Road via the EZ Silver King Knuckle. *Dark Photoreum Knuckle: Spoiler charges himself with dark red energy before punching the opponent with his right gauntlet. This attack is an analogous to Dark Gaia's punch. *Dark Photoreum Shoot: This form's beam attack *Photoreum Arm Break: He breaks the opponent's arm. That is all. - Deathcium Breastar= Deathcium Breastar Spoiler's edgy form which uses assets of Ultraman Ored and Ultraman Belial Plague. Expecting a normal fusion, John uses the capsules of these two Ultras, however Belial Plague's Deathcium energy energy affects the Ored capsule, channeling some of the power of Oreo's Zagiel form making this form darker and edgier as a result. It is an upgrade from Specium Darkness. Abilities *Zedcium Ray (ゼットシウム光線 Zettoshiumu Kōsen?): A (+) style attack performed in a combination of Zoffy's Z-Ray, which Ored inherits, and Belial Plague's Deathcium Ray. It is powerful enough to destroy strong monsters MAGA or Mega Orochi. It is a blueish-white beam surrounded by bolts of black and red electricity. *Zedcium Light Ring (ゼットシウム光輪 Zettoshiumu Kōrin?): Spoiler forms a red buzzsaw-like disc to slice his opponent. Shield: In a similar manner to the original Ultraman, Spoiler can utilize the buzzsaw as a shield. *Enhanced Strength: Spoiler is strong enough to stagger and even throw strong monsters like MAGA or Mega Orochi in this form purely with normal physical attacks, something most of his other forms can't do. *Durability: Spoiler can withstand powerful attacks in this form *Dark Energy Manipulation: Spoiler can channel dark energy to his both hands to empower himself or charge up attacks. He is able to restrain and pin down tougher enemies with this ability. *Thunder Cross Guard (サンダークロスガード Sandā Kurosu Gādo?): Spoiler electrifies his hands and puts them in an 'X' position, blocking the enemy attack. *Energy Slicer: Spoiler can fire an energy slicer out of his hand to cut his foes. - Herculean= Spoiler Herculean Spoiler's BUFF form which uses assets of Outerman and Freak Dyna in Stronk Type form. Abilities *Strength. In this form Spoiler becomes incredibly strong. *Armor: Spoiler's hands and feet are covered in armor. It is unknown what they do. Technique *Buffium Bomber: Spoiler charges up a ball of fire and launches it towards the opponent. - Emerium Emerald= Emerium Emerald Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman Zero Alter and Ultraman Emerald. Abilities *Annoying remarks: Spoiler blurts out annoying and condescending remarks, though he seems to be oblivious to it. *Emerald Slash: He uses his forked sword to slash at things. Luckily, the use of Zero Alter combined with Spoiler's own experience negates Emerald's poor blade skills. *Hammer and Sickle: Two weapons he can conjure up to fight off idiots who don't agree with his ideology. Used when Spoiler was infected with communism. *Wide Emerald Shot: a geen Wide Zero Shot/Crack *In this form Spoiler can still access Zero's Sluggars, which can combine together to form a second Emerald Sword. - Fedorium Slasher= Fedorium Slasher Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman Zero Alter and Ultraman Fedora. Abilities *Princess Bracelet: A bracelet Spoiler inherits from Fedora, who wore it to emulate Jack's Ultra Bracelet. Truth be told, it is actually stolen from an Ultra Girl, although Fedora denies this. It has a few abilities: **The bracelet can emit a light that calls forward small Kaiju used as pets, such as **Lim Elekings or Pigmons. **The bracelet can glow a pink light. This does not actually do anything **The bracelet can be thrown in frustration at an opponent. *Princess Sluggar Lance: A trident-like lance that is entirely pink in color. Does nothing special actually. *Emerium Fedora Slash: A pink colored Emerium Slasher. *Fedora Sluggar Mix: Spoiler throws both the Sluggars and the fedora at once, though this doesn't do much. *Wide Fedorium Crack: A pink colored Wide Zero Crack. - Dark 0= Dark 0 Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman 0 and Ultraman Darkness. The combination of their power results in a recreation of 0's dark form. Abilities *Dark RuBeam: A red beam from his Beam Lamp. *Darkness Stream: A powerful L-Style beam. *Dark Slasher: A spherical slashing ball tossed at a target. - Super Super Ultimate Ultimate Hyper Hyper Hyper Forte Forte Beta Beta= Super Super Ultimate Ultimate Hyper Hyper Hyper Forte Forte Beta Beta Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman Super Ultimate Hyper Forte Beta (character) and.....Ultraman Super Ultimate Hyper Forte Beta. Abilities *This form retains all of Super Ultimate Hyper Forte Beta's abilities, but they are now made twice as strong. He can also weird enemies out with his odd appearance. - Neo Magnium Buffer= Neo Magnium Buffer Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman Neo Neos and Ultraman Thomas. Abilities *Neo Magnium Ash. A powerful beam combined from the Neo Magnium Ray and the Cinder Ash. *Specium Ray. Self explanatory *Neo Piston Kick. A powerful kick *Neo Buffer Punch. A powerful punch *Smoke Ray. A beam of smoke *This form retains all of Neo Neos and Thomas's other abilities. - Specium Non-removable Slugger= Specium Non-removable Slugger Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman Ultra* and Ultraman Seven. Abilities *Specium Specium Ray. A more powerful Specium Ray *Punching Punch *Flying Fly *Kicking Kick *Non-removable Slugger for head-butting *Precision Ray - Budgetary= Budgetary Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman Zero Alter,Ultraman Tsupro, and Ultraman Card. It is a parody of Zero Alter Generational. Spoiler becomes oddly self-aware in this form, making constant references to Tsuburya Productions. Abilities *Due to Tsupro being a component, as well as being a conglomeration of all of the New Gen Ultras, this form has the exact same abilities as Zero Beyond, but now even more powerful with the addition of Card and Tsupro's Geed component. *Money Absorption *This form can turn opponents into whatever TsuPro's latest gimmick device/object is with ease. Without the aid of a device even, as uncharacteristic as that sounds. - Sisterhood= Sisterhood Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultrawoman Hentai and Ultrawoman Ecchi. Using this form makes him oddly flirtatious and grants him a feminine body. Sometimes called "Ultrawoman Spoiler". Abilities *Hentecchium Shoot. An "X" style beam *This form retains the abilities of both Ultras but noticeably stronger. Luckily it also negates Hentai's curse, which she no longer has anyway. - Junk Food= Junk Food Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman Mcdonald and Ultraman Oreo. This form makes Spoiler oddly hungry. Abilities *Choclate Noob Beam. An "L" style beam *Oreo Burger Shield. A circular shield. - Redundancy= Redundancy Spoiler's form which uses assets of Shining Shining Zero,Ultraman Ultra*,Ultraman Ultraman, and Ultraman Neo Neos. Abilities *Shining Shining Wide Neo Magnium Specium Shoot Ray. A very powerful beam with a very long name *Due to Neo Neos and SSZ being components, this form is OP *Shining Shining Neo Punching Punch *Shining Shining Neo Kicking Kick *Dimensional Tavel *Neo Overpoweredium Overpowered Hax Ray. An even more powerful version of Shining Shining Zero's Overpowerdium Hax Ray. - Slugger Ace= Slugger Ace Spoiler's name-pun based form which uses the assets of Miracleman Ace and Ultra Ace Abilities *Vertical Slugger (バーチカルスラッガー Bāchikaru Suraggā?): Spoiler's main weapon, which is a giant sword that resembles both Ultraman Zero's Zero Twin Sword and a guillotine blade. It is an analogous to Miracleman's Eye Slugger and the firing effect of Ace's Ultra Guillotine. **Slugger Ace Slicer (スラッガーエーススライサー Suraggā Ēsu Suraisā?): Spoiler spins at insane speeds and quickly slices the opponent with his Vertical Slugger. *Miracallium Ray: Spoiler's main beam in this form. *Slugger Guillotine: An Ultra-Guillotine esc attack from the Vertical Slugger *Emerium Puncher. A blueish green beam from Spoiler's Beam Lamp. *Emerium Color Timer Shot: A beam from Orb's color timer charged with Emerium energy. - Great Superpower= Great Superpower Spoiler's G'd Great Power ripoff-based form which uses the assets of Ultraman Pew and Ultraman Super Powered Abilities *Generic Ultra Ray: A normal Specium Ray, which uses Super Powered's Mega Specium Ray but downgrades it with Pew's generic lasers. *A myriad of generic laser projectile attacks *Generic Slash: A normal Ultra Slash *Like Suer Powered, Spoiler can do that thing where he changes form based on energies. Thus he has the following alternate abilities: **Beam Lamp Lasers: Spoiler can channel Super Powered's Emerium form and fire several generic lasers from his Beam Lamp **Wide Generic Ray: A generic yellow "L" style beam **Generic Cutters: Derived from Superowered's Cinema form, Spoiler can fire generic cutting projectiles **Pewallium Ray: This form's only beam not inhibited by Pew's generic abilities, instead combining the two's powers into an enhanced Metallium Ray. **Katana: The Ace Blade downgraded into a normal katana (albeit huge) by Pew's energy. - Neow Hurricane Slash= Neow Hurricane Slash Spoiler's New/Neo-based form which uses the assets of Ultraman Neo Zero and New Ultraman Jack. Abilities *Spoiler Slugger Shots: Since the Spoiler Sluggers are non-removable in this form, a pair of copies of the Spoiler Sluggers made of energy are summoned in their place, and fired similarly. *Barrier: When summoning the Spoiler Slugger Shots and prior to forming the Spoiler Slugger Lance, Spoiler can create a shield of red and blue energy to block enemy attacks. *Spoiler Slugger Lance: A trident-like weapon themed after New Jack's New Ultra Lance and Neo Zero's Neo Zero Sluggers. Each of its attacks are performed by pulling the Gear Levar (ギアレバー Gia Rebā?) on its shaft from one to three times before hitting the button. *Spoiler Lancer Shoot: By pulling the Gear Levar once, Spoiler can perform a beam attack with the Spoiler Slugger Lance. *Big Bang Thrust ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°): Jokes aside.....By pulling the Gear Levar twice, Spoiler can stab his opponent with the Spoiler Slugger Lance. He then charges towards his opponent, causing an explosion. *Trident Slash (トライデントスラッシュ Toraidento Surasshu?): By pulling the Gear Levar thrice, Spoiler can slash his opponent with the Spoiler Slugger Lance at a very quick pace. * Tornado: By spinning the Spoiler Slugger Lance at high speeds, a tornado can be generated that is able to push enemies away. * Reversal: By spinning the Spoiler Slugger Lance at high speeds, Spoiler is able to block incoming attacks and then send it back at the attacker. * Rotation Kick (回転キック Kaiten Kikku?): An upper kick attack. * Slash Spin Kick (スラッシュスピンキック Surasshu Supin Kikku?): A spinning kick. * Meteor Slash Kick (流星スラッシュキック Ryūsei Surasshu Kikku?): A flying kick attack based on New Ultraman Jack's New Meteor Kick. * Teleportation: Spoiler is able to teleport in swirls of red and blue energy. *Neo Wide Cinerama Shot: When not using the Spoiler Slugger Lance, Spoiler can fire a golden beam in the "L" position that is fairly powerful. *Neo Defender: Spoiler can summon an Ultra Defender equivalent in this form. *Spoiler Twin Sword. Spoiler can form the Spoiler Slugger Shots into a Zero Twin Sword equivalent made of energy. *Emerium Shoot: A beam combining the Ultra Shoot and Emerium Slash into an attack from Spoiler's beam lamp. *Spoiler can channel the energies of Neo Zero's Strong-Corona form to enhance his attacks with flaming energy. *Spoiler becomes incredibly fast in this form. - Beaming Specium= Beaming Specium Spoiler's basic form which uses the assets of Ultraman Ultra* and Ultraman Average. Due to both Ultras being incredibly generic and basic, this form transforms Spoiler into a blue version of Ultraman. Luckily, it also gives him all of Ultraman's powers, albeit with some color changes. Note: Typos are nonexistent, MUHAHAHHAHAHAHA. Abilities * Teleportation (テレポーテーション Terepōtēshon?): Ultraman can teleport from one planet to another, but doing so takes up a lot of his energy. * Ultra Barrier (ウルトラバリヤー Urutora Bariyā?): Also known as Rebound Ray (リバウンド光線 Ribaundo Kousen?). Ultraman draws a rectangular shield in the air which is energized by his fingers to deflect/reflect any type of attack. Also used in conjunction with Ultraseven to survive from being frozen.Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie * Ultra Shower (ウルトラ水流 Urutora Suiryū?): Ultraman can emit a stream of water from his right hand when he places his other hand above it, in a similar fashion to the Slash Ray. This can either be used as a method to put out fires or as an attack. As shown in Ultraman's fight with Jamila, the high-pressure blast of water is extremely painful. * Ultra V Barrier (ウルトラヴィバリヤー Urutora Bui Bariyā?): Seen in Ultraman Ginga, Ultraman can cross his hands to deflect attacks. * Dimensional Travelling: With the blue stone of Baraj, Ultraman can cross through dimensions. This is how he travelled to the Ultra Flare Universe in Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman. Techniques Special * Specium Ray (スペシウム光線 Supeshiumu Kōsen?): Ultraman's finisher attack, Ultraman puts his arms in a plus (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal, he can fire a powerful beam from his right vertical hand that can destroy monsters in one hit. * Ultra-Attack Ray (ウルトラアタック光線 Urutora Atakku Kōsen?): A spiral energy ray shot from his hands. All of his body's energy spirals around his right arm and out his closed fist in the form of a wave of green energy rings. After hitting the foe Ultraman crosses his arms and clenches his fists, then the foe explodes. * Ultra-Slash (ウルトラスラッシュ Urutora Surasshu?): Also known as Disembering Halo (八つ裂き光輪''Yatsu Zaki Kourin''?). Ultraman can form a buzzsaw-like energy disc in his hand and toss it at foes. Can slice through monsters with ease. Can also separate into two saws in mid-air, or he can fire two from his hand at once. In whatever form he fires them, they can home in on a foe. ** Slash Shield (Name Unknown): The Ultra-Slash can also be used as a small shield before being thrown, used in Ultraman X The Movie. * Slash Ray (スラッシュ光線 Surasshu Kōsen?): Ultraman can fire a stream of arrow shaped rays from his hand when he places his other hand above it. Can also have explosive effects. * Ultra Air Catch (ウルトラエアキャッチ Urutora Ea Kacchi?): Ultraman extends his arms directly in front of him and fires a white laser from both of his hands. He then moves one of his arms to a 90° angle. Used to hold Red King II temporarily frozen in the air. ** Ultra Air Catch (V2) (ウルトラエアキャッチ(ヴィ2) Urutora Ea Kacchi (Bui Tsu)?): A variant of the technique. Also known as the Ultra Anti-Gravity Ray. A beam that can lift the opponent into the air. Used on Kiyla. * Flouroscope Ray (透視光線 Tōshi Kōsen?): Ultraman can emit a beam of light from his eyes that will make invisible objects or monsters visible. ** Ultra Discernment (ウルトラ眼光 Urutora Gankō?): Beams from Ultraman's eyes used to remove energy barriers of most foes. Used on Alien Baltan II. * Catch-Rings (キャッチリング Kacchi Ringu?): Ultraman can spin around so fast that he creates energy rings, used to capture/ensnare foes. * Colorium Ray (カラーリウム光線 Karāriumu Kōsen?): An "L" style technique used only in Ultraman Festival 2016, Ultraman puts his right hand vertically onto the left and opens up only 2 of his fingers. A powerful, rainbow-like beam is fired and can kill powerful monsters in 1 shot. This is from a winning entry of 2016 Televi Magazine contest. * Double Specium Ray (ダブルスペシウム光線 Dabaru Supeshiumu Kōsen?): He performs the Specium Ray with Ultraman Orb. Only used in Ultraman Festival 2016 to finish off Zetton Alien Baltan. Physical * Defense Capability (防御能力 Bōgyo Nōryoku?): Ultraman's hide seems to be immune to every energy projectile or explosion. It allows him to resist heat, atomic bomb explosions and even electricity (which is commonly seen). Even attacked by the same Specium substance, Ultraman only recieves minor injuries. These were used to resist against Neronga and Alien Mefilas' electricity and even Aboras' acidic foam (though it depleted his Color Timer). * Ultra Psychic (ウルトラ念力 Urutora Nenriki?): Also called Ultra willpower. Ultraman has used these abilities to stop Aboras' acidic foam, Geronimon's feathers and other various form of these abilities. It was used in the form of Hayata with Mirai Hibino and Dan Moroboshi to retrieve the last of the light guarded by Taro. ** Ultra Psychokinesis (ウルトラサイコキネシス Urutora Saikokinesis?): The ability to lift opponents in mid-air and threw them off before exploding. Used on Kiyla. * Air Body (空中体当たり Kūchū-tai Atari?): Ultraman rams the opponent with his body in mid-air. His body does not seem to suffer any ill effects from the collision. * Ultra Head-butt (ウルトラ頭突き Urutora Zudzuki?): Ultraman hits the opponent with the top of his head, it is said to be a hundred times harder than diamonds. * Ultra Chop (ウルトラチョップ Urutora Choppu?): A basic chop. Ultraman tends to use this on opponents in an attempt to daze or stun them. * Ultra Haze Slash (ウルトラヘイズスラッシュ Urutora Heizu Surasshu?): Also known as 'Ultra Sword Haze', this technique is a variation of Ultra Chop where Ultraman slices or punches the opponent as he passes. This was used on Jirass to slit his throat. * Ultra Punch (ウルトラパンチ Urutora Panchi?): A punch skill to assess the weaknesses of the enemy. Said to have the power of fifty charging elephants. * Ultra Kick (ウルトラキック Urutora Kikku?): A kicking technique using concentrated power in the legs. It is several hundred times stronger than what would be expected from his stature. * Swoop Kick (急降下キック Kyūkōka Kikku?): A double kick from high altitudes. Used on Greenmons, Red King, Gomora and Geronimon. * Rotation Choking Kick (回転首締めキック Kubishime Kikku?): Strangles the opponent with his feet, similar to a wrestling move. Used on Dada. * Ultra Swing (ウルトラスウィング Urutora Suuingu?): Grabbs the opponent and throws them. * Dropped Rock (岩石落とし Ganseki Otoshi?): Lifts the opponent into the air and slams them into the ground. * Flying Mare (背負い投げ Shoinage?): Grabs the opponent by the neck and throws them. Used on Red King and Telesdon. * Monkey Flip (巴投げ Tomoenage?): When faced with a charging opponent, Ultraman grabs them, falls on his back and uses the opponents momentum and his leg to flip them over. * Neck Hanging (ネックハンギング Nekku Hangingu?): A technique where Ultraman holds his opponent by the neck while lifting them. When his foe is weakened he throws them. * Headlock (ヘッドロック Heddo Rokku?): Ultraman headlocks his opponent to seal their movements. * Extraordinary Jumper: Being as strong as he is, Ultraman has little trouble jumping to great heights. Other Shows * W Beam (Wビーム W Bīmu?): Used with Ultraseven to save Ultraman Jack. * Red Light (レッドライト Reddo Raito?): Ultraman performs the Body Windmill with Ultraseven and Zoffy, creating a beam which was used to slow down Beatstar's planet ship. * Ultra-Separation (ウルトラセパレーション Urutora Separēshon?): Ultraman can create exact duplicates of himself. Each can fight on their own, even over long distances, and all have the same powers as the original. Used in Revive! Ultraman. * Marine Specium Ray (マリンスペシウム光線 Marin Supeshiumu Kōsen?): Ultraman can fire a stronger rainbow-colored version of the Specium ray from his "+" shaped hands after being blasted with Ide's "Stamina Booster". Used in Revive! Ultraman. * Grand Spark (グランドスパーク Gurando Supāku?): A combination of his Specium Ray and Ace, Seven, Jack or Zoffy's signature Rays to create a large beam. * Final Cross Shield (ファイナルクロスシールド Fainaru Kurosu Shīrudo?): A shield used with Seven, Ace, and Jack to seal Yapool. * Ultra Charge (ウルトラチャージ Urutora Chāji?): Used with Seven, Jack, and Zoffy to give their remaining energy to other Ultras. Given to Ace for him to charge the Space Q and destroy Ace killer. * Energy Charge (エネルギーチャージ Enerugī Chāji?): Ultraman, Zoffy, Jack and Seven stand in a circle, hold their hands, and give energy to others. First used to charge Ace to full power to go to Earth and fight Bararas. * Triple Shot: Ultraman used his Specium Ray along with Ace's Metallium Ray and Jack's Specium Ray to defeat Leo. * Energy Release: Energy released from his color timer. Used to free Mebius from Alien Guts. - Cinerama Beaming= Cinerama Beaming Spoiler's form which uses the assets of Ultraman Ultra* and New Ultraman Jack. Abilities *Specibeaming Beam: This form's basic "+" style beam. *Braceleting Bracelet. This form's equivalent to New Jack's Ultra Bracelet. It shares the same abilities as the original, including it's weapons: **Lancing Lance **Defending Defender **Crossing Cross *Hurricaning Hurricane: This forms equivalent of the Ultra Hurricane. *Punching Punch *Kicking Kick *Flying Fly *Teleporting Teleport *Basic Ultra Powers *Cineraming Cinerama Shot: A power powerful Cinerama Shot *Ultra Shooting Shoot: A more powerful Ultra Shoot. *Other powers Jack and the original Ultraman had cuz I'm lazy. - One Kick Leo Zero Alter Knuckle = One Kick Leo Zero Alter Knuckle Spoiler's OP form (one of many) which uses the assets of Ultraman Zero Alter and One Kick Leo. Abilities *Knuckle Alter Cross Beam: Spoiler first attacks the opponents with his bare fists before firing a beam from his forehead. This attack is an analogous to One Kick Leo's Leo Cross Beam and Zero Alter's Emerium Slash. It seems to also use One Kick Leo's Beam Lamp Beam. It is very powerful. *ONE LEO ZERO KICK: This form's primary attack, Spoiler performs an immensely powerful variant of the Leo Zero Kick in the Leo Kick position, that can kill most enemies in only one kick. *One Kick Leo Zero Alter Big Bang: An ungodly OP attack that cannot even be described. *One Kick Leo Zero Alter Double Flasher: Spoiler can put his hands together and fire an enhanced Leo Zero Double Flasher that is OP as you would expect. *Wide Shooting Beam: This form's main beam attack, fired in the same position as the Shooting Beam, but golden in color like the Wide Zero Crack. - Metallium Hurricane= Metallium Hurricane Spoiler's dismemberment-based form which uses the assets of Ultra Ace and New Ultraman Jack. Abilities *Cetallium Ray: A combination of the Metallium Ray and Cinerama Shot into this form's "L" style beam attack *Ultra Ace Bracelet: Pretty much the same as a normal Ultra Bracelet *Braclet Guillotine: A cutting thing that kills stuff brutally *Ultra Super Punch: Like Ace's "punch a hole through a monster" punch but stronger *Hurricane Guillotine Kick: A powerful kick that brutally murders things *Many more dismembering techniques *Lance Blade: An Ultra Lance with a Sword blade on the end - Protecting Exterminator= Protecting Exterminator An immensely powerful form of Spoiler's, closest to his outright superforms, which uses the assets of Ultraman Protego and Ultraman Exterminus. Abilities *Paroternium Ray: This form's immensely powerful "L" style beam. *Balance Array: This form's unique staff-like weapon, which Spoiler uses in combat. It can also fire a blue beam called the "Array Shot" from the glowing blue thing at the end of it. An energy blade can also be extended from it for a pike-style weapon. *Healing Wave: Like Protego, Spoiler can heal others in this form. *Harming Wave: Channeling Exterminus's power, Spoiler can turn the above ability on it's head, to use against enemies. *Paroternium Blasts: Spoiler can fire very powerful blasts of energy from his hands. *Eye Beams *Balance Sheilding: In this form, Spoiler can either construct a normal Ultra Barrier-type shield to defend himself, or a dome-shaped forcefield type barrier to protect others, either with his hands, or by holding up the Balance Array. The shield can be charge with the energies of his Healing Wave if need be. - Iconic Duo= Iconic Duo Spoiler's form based on the most iconic duo of all time, ULTRAMAN GRANDSON and Ultraman Uganda. Abilities *U87 Ray: This form's standard beam attack. Fired in the M87 Ray position and charged with a "Boi." motion. It is golden in color. *Ultra Twinkle Wae: Spoiler can create a portal to Uganda, where wounded allies are sent to be healed by the Ugandan shamans. *Spit Shower: A typical Ultra Shower, albeit comprised of trademark Ugandan spit. *Spikes: Spoiler gains small spikes on his arms similar to the ones sported by Uganda. They can be charged with energy for strengthened attacks. *Spoiler has no time limit in this form, as he knows de wae. *Kung-Fu: Everybody in Uganda knows Kung-Fu. *Brudda Sign: Spoiler can shoot out an Ultra Sign that alerts fellow Ultras and emits a clicking sound through space and time to summon Ugandan Bruddas to help and fight. - Fan Submitted Forms= - Greed Protector= Greed Protector Form by: Zenon A form which uses the assets of Ultraman Tsupro and Ultraman Protego. Transformation *Summons Protego *Summons Tsupro *transforms into Spoiler *the 2 parodies fuse with spoiler *rise scene Abilities *Greedy Shower *Greedy Heal *Greedy Money Detect Reasons *meh - Parody Beyond= Parody Beyond Form by: Zenon A form which uses the assets of Ultraman Zearth, Ultraman Nice, Ultraman Nerf, and Ultraman Average. Transformation *summons Zearth *Summons Nice *creates Tsupro Parody capsule *summons Average *summons Nerf *creates Cdr Parody Capsule *John says "I got limits!" *John says "now im weaksauce mcgee jr!" Abilities *Not-bulky horrible chorus:a chorus that has the worst voice ever and attacks the enemy from their bad voice *Parody Wide shot: shoots a ray Zero sluggers Shoots no sluggers Reasons *Zero Beyond rippoff - Parodic Fusion= Parodic Fusion Form by: Gren Spoiler's Fusion-ception Fusion Riser form, which uses assets of Ultraman Card and Ultraman G'd. ' Abilities ' *Origium Wreck: A combination of the Origium Ray and the Wrecking Burst. *Supreme Clawlibur: A forked sword designed after the Cardcalibur and the G'd Claw. **Element Clawing: Spoiler flings a fiery round orb at the enemy, which encases them. They are also then trapped in gushing water. He then fires an energy projectile via the Supreme Clawlibur at them and it explodes. **Element Jammer: Spoiler slams the blades of the Supreme Clawlibur into the ground, sending electrical bolts that explode on contact and knock the enemy upwards. Spoiler then rams into them, spinning while holding the sword in front of him. **Element Stream: Spoiler charges his weapon with energy, making the blades split apart. He fires a beam into the sky above him and it then falls on the enemy and destroys them. **Barrier: A barrier used for obvious reasons. ' Reasons for Fusion ' *Card and G'd developed his Riser. *Spoiler is pretty much a parody of their canon counterparts, and by extension, them. *Ironic fusion of fusion Ultras getting fused. - Ripped Off= Ripped Off Form by: Gren Spoiler's very ripoff-like Fusion Riser form, which uses assets of Supe Man and Outerman. ' Abilities ' *Super Space Shaft of Light from The Crossed Hands: Outerman and Supe Man power, they combine shoot the monster and it die. *Light Wall: Spoiler get up a light wall block monster attacks. *Flying Cutter Wheel With Spikes That Cut The Monster: The thrown wheel have edge and cut monster into piece. ' Reasons for Fusion ' *Ultra Ripoffs! **Chingrish! ***I had such a hard time not cringing - Great Annoyance= Great Annoyance Form by: Gren Spoiler's extremely annoying Fusion Riser form, which uses assets of Ultraman Fedora and Ultraman Emerald. ' Abilities ' *Being annoying, childish, and cringy *Being a smart-@ss, arguing, making bad situations worse *Fedora Toss *SLASH YOU ' Reasons for Fusion ' *''-cough-'' - Spoiler Alert= Spoiler Alert Form by: Gren Warning: Spoilers Spoiler's overpowered Fusion Riser form, which uses assets of himself and Ultra Hero Tysen. ' Abilities ' *Anything and everything ' Reasons for Fusion ' *Spoiler is apparently a parody of Tysen. - Neon Absence= Neon' Absence' Form by: CBeard Spoiler's Alter Fusion Rider form, which uses assets of Ultraman Neo Neos and Ultraman Zero Alter, both in their respective Alter forms. Abilties *Neo Neos Geranium Magnium Attack: Spoiler gathers spiraling emerald zephyrs and golden particles of energy. **Neo Neos Germagnium Shoot: A multitude of tentacle-like rays from crossed hands that shoots from the hands and arms. Powered by Neo Star and the Dexter Nexus. **Neo Neos Germagnium Slicer: Ten energy Sluggars attack the opponent. These can converge to form five Sluggar Slicers. *Emerium Ignition Slasher: A destructive beam fired from his forehead gem. *Neos Thunder Cyclops: Spoiler unleashes beams in a "v" shape from his eyes. Reasons for Fusion *Both are Alter Ultras (would've included S as well if he was a parody though). *Both are labelled Parodies even though they aren't really parodies lol. Non-comedic parodies I guess? - Ultraman Neo Spoiler= Neo' Spoiler' Form by: Gren Spoiler's Neo form that uses the power of the Neo Ultras. Abilities *Neo Ultra Beam: A rather overpowered beam, as most Neo Ultras seem to be OP. Other Neo Ultra Abilities - Older Oblivion= Older Oblivion Form by: Tea hungry destroyer Spoiler's form which uses assets of Ultraman (A Type) and Ultraman Belial (Early Style) Abilities *old beam thingy:an old,weaker version of specium beam *old slash:a weak normal ultraman slash Weaknesses *Brokenness:due to the fragile body of this form spoiler often getting some problem *Some amnesiac problem:the name itself is explanatory Reasons *I didn't see any non op form so I decide to make one (*cough* Nerfium Brave, Specium Generic *cough*) *I forgot that both Ultras exist (even though they're forms of very popular Ultras. - Orbs= Orbs Form by: Gren Spoiler's Orb-overusing Fusion Riser form, which uses assets of Ultraman Card Origin and Origin The Fast, Ultraman Orb Origin and Origin The First, Ultraman Fusion Origin, Another Ultraman Orb, and Ultraman Aube Origin and Origin The First. Abilities *Origium Ray: The Origium Ray but much more powerful *All of Orb's abilites as Origin The First and Orb Origin, but more powerful. Reasons for Fusion *OOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRBS! *Ultraman Card is included because he uses Ultra Fusion Orbs - Ultra Super Squad= Ultra Super Squad Form by: Gren Abilities *All his components' abilities. - One-Downer= One-Downer Form by: KitsuneSoldier Spoiler's weaksauce form which uses assets of Ultraman Fedora and Ultraman Neo Noa. Abilities *Fedora Aegis: Due to possessing this, Spoiler should be able to travel dimensions. **Unfortunately, due to Neo Noa's weaksauceness, it doesn't work. *Fedorium Lightning Noa: A beam that does literally no damage *Ultimate Princess Brace: A pathetic imitation of Zero's bracelet. The "Ultimate" part is a lie. *Risky Fedora Toss: Like Fedora, Spoiler can throw his hat. However, it's risky as he can overexert himself and die. *Weaksauce: This form is so weak that if Spoiler even moves the wrong way, he can severely injure and possibly kill himself Reasons *They're the two weakest Ultras of all time. * Originally called Useless Failure, but I changed the name to make fun of my own Chronic One-Up Syndrome. - Deathcium Slugger= Deathcium Slugger Form by: KitsuneSoldier One of Spoiler's Seven-based forms, this time using the assets of Miracleman Ace and Ultraseven Belial. Abilities All of Seven and Belial's powers because laziness. Reasons *Both are parody variations of Ultraseven *To be a Seven version of Specium Darkness I guess. - Hurricane Slugger= Hurricane Slugger Form by: Gren Spoiler's Jack-based form which uses the assets of New Ultraman Jack and Ultraseven Jack Abilities *Wider Cinerama Shot: This form's golden "L" style beam attack. *Ultra Bracelet: Literally the Ultra Bracelet. It does all the same things *Jack Jack Slugger: The Eye Slugger *Ultra Eyemerium: There green beams of energy fired from Spoiler's Beam Lamp and eyes. *Being better than Gaia: Yes *All of the other powers of the two Jacks. Reasons *ONORE JACK - Snowium Whatever= Snowium Whatever Form by: Em (Component suggestion) Spoiler's form which uses the assets of Snowman Frosty and Ultraman Whatever. He used this form when he was drunk once. Abilities *Due to Ultraman Whatever lacking any abilities, this form has all the same abilities as Snowman Frosty, albeit twice as powerful due to Whatever's contribution. Reasons *I told him to name two of his Parodies and I'd make a form using them and he gave me these two. - Unoriginal= Unoriginal Form by: Gren Spoiler's uncreative-based form which uses the assets of OrbGeed and Ultraman Jjordas. Abilities *Everyone else's because originality sucks. Reasons *Joke - Raging Entity= Raging Entity Form by: Gren Spoiler's anger-based form which uses the assets of Ultraman Fury and Ultraman Wrath. He uses this form when he's PISSED. :; Abilities :: * Blast Destroyer: A ridiculously powerful beam whose blast puts Orb's Full Power Orb Supreme Calibur to shame; a dot in comparison to this beam's explosion. Overkills enemies. * Ring Slasher: A gigantic cutting ring that reduces enemies to a pool of bllod and minecmeat. * Slash Cutter: His fingers become claws that can rip through just about anything. * Rampage Pounder: A series of superpowered punches. Just one is enough to shake the fabric of the space time continuum. * Pain Resistance: Being completely consumed by fury and wrath, Spoiler feels no pain and rushes in to attack his enemies, shrugging of most attacks while laughing manically at the poor soul who crossed his path. :; Weakness *This form can last a maxmium of only one minute under Earth's conditions. *In this form Spoiler becomes a raging beast of destruction. Reasons *FURY - The Stupid Insanely Gloriously One-Uppy Overpowered Form= The Stupid 'Insanely Gloriously 'One-Uppy Overpowered Form Form by: Lots of people Spoiler's insanely OP form. He only uses this form as an absolute last resort, as the last time he used it it blew up several magniverses. This form uses the assets of Ultraman OPius, Ultraman Trope, Ultra Hero Tyson, Ultraman Oneupus, Ellagai, Card Finale, Ultraman Shining Neo Saga, Darkness Neo Saga, One Kick Leo, Zero Alter Final Final, and all the Neo Ultras :; Abilities :: *The true extent of this form's abilities are unknown, and we may not even be able to fully comprehend what it is capable of. Reasons *Lots of people suggested variations on an insanely OP form so I kind of smushed them all together. - ONE BEAM MAN= ONE 'BEAM 'MAN Form by: Kit Spoiler's beam-spam-based form which uses assets of Ultraman Pew and Ultraman Specium. :; Abilities :: *Spew Spew Beam: As the name suggests, Spoiler can fire a slightly weaker version of Specium's Specium Ray from wherever he wants a la Pew's Pew Pew Beam. **This is literally his only attack. ***As in, he pretty much can't fight physically in this form due to Specium not knowing how to. Reasons *BEAMZ * Oh wow a fourth One Punch Man joke * Remember OrbGeed's BEAMZ form? This would look a lot like that. - Incognito= Incognito Form by: Kit Spoiler's official-Ultras-in-disguise-based form which uses assets of Miracleman Ace (Ultraseven) and ULTRAMAN GRANDSON (Zoffy.) It is physically identical to his base form. He uses this form to infiltrate enemy ranks and either spy on them or sabotage them from within. Better known as MIRACLEMAN GRANDSON. :; Abilities :: * All of Seven and Zoffy's powers but with fake names. *Spoiler can use the ULTRA POWER GIMMICKS like Zoffy did during his little adventure as GRANDSON. *In this form, Spoiler can create fake IDs for himself at will. Of course, they all look the same, but the people he infiltrates are too dumb to notice. *Cosmo Tector: For some reason, Spoiler can summon the armor from the other time Zoffy disguised himself, because it's Zoffy's and has Sluggers as weapons so that connects to Seven... right? Reasons *COUGH COUGH *Originally I was gonna suggest Ored Sevfy for his appearance... but then another idea came. - One-Shot Le-Over Fist= One-Shot Le-Over Fist Form by: Kit (kind of) Spoiler's One-Shot based form which fuses One Kick Leo and One-Punch Astra :; Abilities :: *One-Shot Double Flasher: Spoiler can perform the Leo Brothers' combination attack by himself though, it is not as powerful, by simultaneously launching energy bullets from both of his hands. Despite being less powerful than the real beam, it can still destroy most targets in one shot. *Martial Arts Proficiency: As a form which uses the aspects of Leo Brothers, Spoiler is capable of utilizing various martial arts techniques. **All of these techniques can destroy most opponents in one strike. *Serious Burning Over Kick: Spoiler unleashes many fiery kicks onto his enemy before finishing them off with a flying kick much like Leo and Astra's signature finishers. **This attack can feasibly kill it's target in one hit, so the others are just overkill. Reasons *ONE SHOTS! - }} }} }}}} Rules for Forms * Make it like the ones on the page. List all the things pls. * Since these are Parody Ultras, permissions are not a problem as long as the creator of the Parody or Parodies you are using are ok with it. * Only Parody Ultras may be used in forms, with some select exceptions. * Do ''not ''use Ultraman Fetish in a form ever. ** Or NSFW ** Or Succumebius ** Or any of the stupidly OP characters on the cringe wiki ** Hopefully you get the idea. Trivia * This page was made before the Taisen's completion. * Ultraman Spoiler is somewhat a parody of Ultra Hero Tysen, but is mostly a parody of the increasingly large numbers of Orb/Geed style Ultras. * Emerium Protector design by Cbeard. * Geed with Belial eyes by Gren * Red Emerium Slugger by Cbeard. * Several designs I stole by several people. Credits A shoutout to the creators of the Parodies used for his Fusion Rise forms. * Gren * Crazybeard * Zenon * TsuPro * Moar * Furno * Kit * Myself Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parodies of Parodies Category:Parodyception Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness Category:Fan Submissons Category:Ancient Ultras Category:Legendary Ultras Category:Parody Hero Taisen